


I kinda like it, when I make you cry

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, No Aftercare, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want us to fuck you Josh?" Josh can't bring himself to respond, his hair is pulled again, "Answer me Joshua, I want to hear you beg."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kinda like it, when I make you cry

**Author's Note:**

> youtrytofuckingstopme: Someone write a hardcore joshler smut fic called “I kinda like it, when I make you cry” please  
> j-shler:Challenge accepted
> 
> I'm a man of my word.

Josh was having a pretty good day today, it was an off day and they stopped at Del Taco and didn't have any interviews. Tyler however was fidgeting all day, he kept losing track of what he was saying and Josh was concerned. Tyler kept assuring him that he was fine but he'd just stare afterwards, his dazed gaze lingering on Josh before snapping back to reality.

That evening they finally checked into their hotel rooms and Josh was kind of sad that they had separate rooms, but he was also all fo having some uninterrupted jerk off time. Josh had just exited the shower, still damp but he didn't really care, and he heard a knock at his door and his name echoing through the thin plywood.

"Tyler?" He called back, carefully opening the door to see his friend standing there, glaring at the ground.

Josh stepped aside, allowing Tyler in and that was probably where things went wrong(?).

Tyler slammed the door shut behind himself, his breathing uneven, his hinds twisting the hem of his shirt out.

"Tyler are you alright?" Josh asked for the umpteenth time that day, stepping towards his friend, hand outstretched. His wrist was caught, a tight grip, nails digging into his skin and he gasped.

"Don't." Tyler practically growled, "Talk." He finished and when he finally looked up into Josh's eyes he looked livid. Josh felt fear creeping into his stomach, he'd only seen Tyler angry like this twice and he had no idea what he had done, but he remained silent. 

The grip on his wrist was gone and Josh barely had to time to register the ache before he was being forcibly pushed back onto the bed, "Get comfortable." Tyler murmured, pulling his shirt off and wandering around the room, messing around in Josh's bags.

Josh blushed, his heart beating hard out of physically being pushed around and watching Tyler strip. Then he realised what Tyler was going for and blushed harder, his jerk off lube was in Tyler's hands and Josh wasn't sure what was going on at all. Tyler tossed the lube onto the side table and stared down at Josh.

"Why don't you ever dry off?" He asked as he trailed light fingers along Josh's jaw all along his chest, stopping at the low dip of the waistband of Josh's underwear. Josh was half hard and embarrassed and confused. Tyler's hand trailed back up his body and his fingers weaved into Josh's damp hair and Josh let his eyes flutter shut. Suddenly Tyler's fingers curled and pulled and Josh yelped, his head was yanked back forcibly and Tyler growled, "I said SHUT UP."

Tyler kneeled onto the bed, letting go of Josh's hair to instead grab his wrists, pressing them to the bed next to his head as he straddled Josh's waist, effectively pinning him to the bed. Josh was shaking. 

"Tyler, Tyler please wh-" Tyler growled again and Josh winced.

"S'not Tyler, darling." Josh felt his face scrunch up confused and as Tyler let out a quiet laugh he realised it wasn't Tyler at all. It was blurryface. He had only witnessed this once before and it was also the only time he'd seen someone yell at Mark. Tyler had apologised for days. Blurry let out a low laugh as realisation dawned on Josh, "I've been needing to let out a little steam lately and Tyler just kept thinking these thoughts so often and I decided they pretty much go hand in hand..."

Josh wanted to ask 'what thoughts' but he was terrified of talking, he wanted Tyler back.

Blurry ground down against him and Josh bit his lip, he shouldn't be enjoying this, "Y'know Joshua....Tyler wants to hold you down too? He wants you to hold him down more specifically, he fingers himself sometimes and he thinks about you, he wants to know what your cock tastes like, he wants you to fuck him until he can't walk..."

Each fantasy is punctuated by a bite on Josh's collarbone, progressively harder and Josh is quite certain he'll break skin soon. Josh is overwhelmed right now, he's so afraid of what Blurry's idea of 'letting off steam' is, if his harsh touches have been anything to go by. Simultaneously Josh is so turned on, he'd rarely heard Tyler curse and it still looked like Tyler above him, tan skin and tattoos, too tight jeans that looked like they were painfully restricting his erection. Josh shivers and moans accidentally as those sinful hips press against his again, there's a moment and then a sharp pain against his cheek. He'd been slapped. 

"If you would just keep it down, I'd do all of that for you...you want that don't you Joshua? You want me to suck your cock?" Josh nodded, feeling his eyes sting in time with his cheek.

Tyle-No Blurry, Josh reminded himself, moved away for a moment, unbuttoning his jeans and hissing at the slight relief that gave him, but he left them on as he slid down Josh's body and without much hesitation yanked his underwear down and off, throwing them off the bed. Josh was laying there, naked and exposed and so hard it hurt, precum already beading at the flushed head of his cock and he wanted scream.

Blurry leaned forward and blew cold breathe across the tip of his cock and Josh felt his teeth drawing blood with how hard he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. Josh felt a soft slick tongue curl around the head of his dick and barely had time to prepare himself before hot wet heat enclosed him, his hips bucked up of their own accord and Josh froze. The evil tongue kept working but angry hands came to his hips, fingers clawing into his flesh and it hurt so bad, but Blurry began bobbing his head, sick slurping sounds echoing in the room. 

Josh was barely breathing, too afraid that it might count as talking. His hips ached where finger-shaped bruises were forming but the slick suction on his cock was clouding it out just enough. Josh felt those fingers digging in however, harder and harder until it was too much and he whimpered. The pleasure left as well, Blurry pulled away and glared up at him, fingers now digging in as hard as he could and Josh cried out, "Stop! plea-ase."

The fingers left his skin, leaving behind small cuts and quickly darkening bruises, Blurry got off of the bed and walked around it, surveying Josh. Josh closed his eyes, not trusting himself to watch, knowing he'd be easily tricked by the looks of his friend where his friend wasn't even there. 

He heard a soft rustling like clothing being shucked off, and then more footsteps, the bed dipping, hard hands pushing his thighs apart. Josh's eyes flew open to see him kneeling, naked, between his knees. His grip on Josh's thighs was firm but not quite painful, Josh let his eyes drag along the thin trail of hair below Tyler's navel down to his flushed dick, straining upwards. Josh wonders if Blurry is purposefully not touching Tyler to make him suffer too and it makes something inside Josh's chest ache like his hips. Blurry takes that moment to scratch his nails down the underside of Josh's thighs and Josh hisses.

Blurry lets go of his legs, moving to press Josh back into the mattress and it's overwhelming skin on skin on skin and Josh can feel Tyler's dick pressing painfully into his hip and he whimpers again. 

"Do you want us to fuck you Josh?" Josh can't bring himself to respond, his hair is pulled again, "Answer me Joshua, I want to hear you beg."

"Y-yes." Josh barely believes himself to admitting this.

"I don't believe you." Blurry teases, hard grip still in Josh's hair as he works bites and wet open mouthed kisses along his jaw and his throat, stopping to suck a harsh bruise against his jugular.

"Please." Josh whispers, and no matter how quiet he says it, it sounds like it's screamed into the room to his own ears. Blurry chuckles softly, moving hair next to his ear and it tickles.

Blurry pulls away and reaches for the lube and Josh's stomach clenches as the bottle is opened. One of his legs is pushed back up, almost achingly towards his chest and then there's a cold slick finger at his hole and it presses in without any warning and Josh gasps, clenching down.

"If you stay tense, this is just going to hurt worse." Blurry says tauntingly, a sick grin spread across his lips as he pulls the finger away and adds a second one without waiting. Josh can't hold back the whimpers and gasps, mostly from pain, and he's thankful he's no longer being punished for making noise. Two fingers quickly turn to three and it burns so bad, there's not enough lube and he knows that Blurry knows this and each thrust in leaves his hole twitching and aching, the small bit of pleasure coming when those fingers just barely brush against his prostate and it's so teasing that it has to be on purpose. 

Josh barely noticed how hitched Blurry's breathing had become with his own ringing in his ears, he was sweating slightly, biting his own lip as he worked his fingers in and out. One particularly rough thrust managed to hit that small bundle of nerves inside Josh full on and he almost screamed, the fingers were pulled out unceremoniously.

"Turn over." Josh complied, shakingly pushing himself up and turning around on his hands and knees, a harsh hand in the middle of his back was enough to make him sink down onto his elbows, arms trembling as it were, his ass staying in the air and he can feel more lube being drizzled between his cheeks, dribbling down along his balls and his thigh and Josh hopes that Blurry is going to lube himself up at least before going any further.

"God, you're so beautiful....I can see why Tyler wants this so bad." Josh bites his raw lip again to keep himself from crying. He feels the burning hands stroke along his back, pulling his cheeks apart, and then there's a cock finally pressing against that tight ring of muscle, barely slick enough to make this work. The stretching burn as Tyler's cock bottoms out is overwhelming, and Josh hears Blurry let out a shaking breath in time with his own whimper.

His pace starts out fast, catching Josh off guard. His elbows slide against the mattress, his head dangerously close to hitting the headboard, his hands fisting the sheets to try and stay upright as he's slammed into. He can feel sharp hipbones pressing against his ass, skin on skin, harsh groans. Josh bites down on the edge of the hotel pillow, there's still a hand on his hip but the other is back between his shoulder blades, pushing his further into the bed, trailing scratches down to his ass when he's satisfied with Josh's position.

Josh can barely breathe and the angle is shifting to bring streams of pleasure with each thrust and it's too much, Josh feels the hot streaks of tears pooling against his cheeks and the sheets, his cock is back to aching, but he's being held just far enough off of the bed to keep any purchase of friction from away from him. The pace stutters but picks up, almost erratic, Josh hears a low growl that trails off to a high pitched whine, hips slam against his, grinding slowly, buried deep.

Then Blurry is pulling out, slowly, letting the cum and lube trail behind, and Josh is shakinging as he feels the cum start to leak out of him. A harsh slap comes down against his ass and he clenches and whimpers, his hair is being pulled again, too much sensation and he's being pushed onto his back again. 

"Hmm....you wanna cum too, I'm guessing?" It's slightly out of breath but still scathing of a question, Blurry is right next to his face and Josh swears he feels his tongue dart out to lick away some of the tears.

"Y-yes pleasepleaseplease-" Josh feels the words tumbling from his lips, the grip in his hair still harsh, a too dry hand wrapping around his oversensitive cock and pulling, harsh strokes and Josh cries out. He hears faint laughter and more bites against his collarbone and his shoulder as the hand picks up speed, precum and sweat providing enough of a release from the painful friction and Josh's vision whites out as his orgasm washes through his aching body.

Blurry pulls away at that, looking boredly down at Josh, and he's a mess. Tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, purple and yellow bruises forming on his skin, hints of crimson where scratches went too deep, cum streaked across his trembling stomach as he attempted to catch his breathe and to blurryface it was beautiful. He hears Tyler screaming in the back of his thoughts and pushes them away, getting up and putting their jeans back on, sliding their shirt back over their head as Josh scrambles up to try and find something to clean himself off, barely able to keep himself upright. Blurry leaves the room as Josh calls out after him and heads back to his own room, sated and calmed down and he lets Tyler sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry


End file.
